BOOM
by TurtleTracer
Summary: Cornered by the Purple Dragons Leo, Mikey, and Raph must rely on Donnie to save them. But Leo is about to learn the hard way why Donnie should NEVER be in charge of the rescue mission!


**Leo's mind is about to be blown!**

 **Here comes the boom guys!**

 **BOOM**

Leo P.O.V.

This didn't have to happen.

I'm currently inside a two-story building that just happens to be one of the larger hideouts of the Purple Dragon's. Raph, Mikey, and I are on the second level. And the weird thing is. Despite this buildings size, the second level only has three rooms. Three giant sized rooms.

After we made our way up the stairs we found three averaged looking wooden doors assumedly leading to these three rooms.

We could hear a lot of chatter behind the door closest to us, so instead of dealing with whoever was behind that door we decided to take a chance and enter the door that was the farthest away from the one with the noise.

The room we ended up in was very bright and looked like some sort of dojo, or gym. My first clue of this rooms intended use was the light blue mats covering the floor. My second was the wall length mirror that took the place of windows along the far wall.

And if these things weren't enough to support my guess than the multiple clearly visible closets around the room that couldn't even close all the way due to an overflowing assortment of workout equipment and boxing gloves were a pretty good give away.

The equipment in these closets were tossed in so carelessly it looked as if everything was just thrown inside in a matter of minutes. And this was probably the case. Unfortunately I now have this feeling that this room was cleared specifically for our arrival.

Which leads me back to my current predicament, to this obvious trap that I've fallen in.

For while I'm here frozen in a corner of the Purple Dragon's favorite workout room admiring the overflow of equipment spilling out of their closets. My brothers Rapheal and Michelangelo are pinned to the ground by a hoard of Purple Dragons.

And I am not using the word hoard lightly.

They're literally hundreds of guys in here! I didn't even know the Purple Dragons had this many members! As soon as we walked into this room a hoard of Purple Dragons rushed out of the room adjacent to this one, the one with the voices that we were trying to avoid earlier, and ran into this room quickly swarming us.

And with no windows we were essentially trapped.

They took down Raph first. They brought him to his knees with sheer numbers. Focusing in on him as if these gangstas wanted to get him pinned before they even bothered with Mikey or I. And knowing how many of these guys Raph has pummeled into the dirt during his nightly escapades, I can't blame them.

But what was strange was that these men (and some women,) barley even tried to fight. Instead they wrestled.

See I've fought a lot of bad guys and here's the thing. When a bad guy doesn't know any real fighting, he will tend to just revert back to whatever he did during high school, which is usually restricted to football, wresting, or boxing. I promise you that within the first minute of a fight against some armature thug I'll be able to tell you what sport he played back in his teens.

But for some reason wrestlers are the worst.

Oh when I say the worst I don't mean they are good. Well maybe they are against humans. But just watching some sap human try to wrestle US to the ground, shell and all. Let's just say it looks pretty hilarious.

I say worst because they are just so dang full of themselves. It makes it hard you know. It's hard to convince a human not to fight you when they actually think that they can take you down with wrestling of all things!

Anyways, as ineffective as I've found wrestlers to be in a fight against us, I don't think that counts anymore when it's this many dang people! Not a single punch was thrown. The Purple Dragons must have practiced this.

All every single one of these thugs did was charge Raph, tackle him to the ground and hold him into submission. Bending every single limb he has into an awkward angle until Raph wouldn't dare to even breath wrong, or risk them breaking all of his appendages. And at this point that includes his neck.

Mikey was next. He's quicker than us and managed a few good hops around the room and a swing or two of his chain before one of the bigger guys got him. All the giant man did was trip Mikey and cause him to fall to the floor. Mikey probably would have recovered very quickly. But there were just too many people.

They pounced him, bending his smaller limbs just like they did with Raph. It was easier for these wannabe wrestlers. Mikey was smaller than Raph, and had less muscle that they had to maneuver. The end result was sad looking. With little Mikey whining and pleading while his elbows and knees were twisted and held. He looked like a poor little kid.

And I was pissed.

The only thing that saved me from the initial mass tackle was my swords.

Seriously I don't know why anyone fights with anything else.

I swung at anyone who got close, (which everyone tried to get close.) But keeping the Purple Dragons away from all sides of me quickly turned into a constant chore. And by the time they got Mikey and Raph I had barely managed to back myself into this corner.

But it looks like now we are at a standstill.

And this shouldn't have happened.

I'll tell you why later.

I stand knees bent swords up in an offensive position, while the members of the Purple Dragons surround me chackling and whooping their glee. The strange assortment of the human's clothing creates an odd blurring effect of blacks, purples, and reds as I eyed the crowd. It became so distracting that I just started to lock my eyes onto the colors instead of any individual. The whole lot of them were vibrating with the energy of battle. I could see it in their crazed human eyes. These guys were in full on bloodlust mode.

I couldn't see Raph and Mikey anymore. Not from behind the gang members. But I could hear them. Raph was giving gruff deep 'gaaaahhhs,' and 'aaaaghs,' of pain. Meaning his captors were probably having fun testing the limitations of his joints flexibility.

Mikey was full of similar 'eeeeeghs,' as Raph but mostly he just tried to talk with half-finished words for mercy such as 'stoooo,' or 'waaaiiiiii.'

And they still weren't charging me.

"Let them go Hun, you win, we are going to leave peacefully, and we will never come back here I promise you that!" I say as loud and clear as I can to be heard over the noise of my brothers and the crowd.

As I expected Hun laughs, making his appearance out of the crowd and in front of me. I hear a few other members laugh as well. But at least my brothers have quieted down. I don't think they are hurting them as much now.

Hun swipes his finger under his nose with a loud sniff, "Turtle, why should I let you go now? After all, this time you broke into my house. You have no one to blame but yourselves."

"You knew we were coming," I state confidently.

As I say this I lower my sword till the handle presses down on the hidden button sewn into the leather of my belt. This isn't the first time I'd pressed this button tonight. And if a certain someone doesn't hurry up it won't be the last.

Hun looks at me in mock amazement.

Damn git.

"What," he says, "I had no idea you were about to be stupid enough to invade us innocent citizens! Did we guys?"

Hun's words were met with a chorus of agreements and laughter followed by a pained shout from Raph, loud enough to make me flinch.

time time time

"DON'T LIE!" I shout trying to draw their attention. "How did you know?"

time time time time time

Hun glares at me, probably angry by my outburst, but in the end his features meld back into one of happy triumph. He must have decided that he heard a twinge of fear or desperation in my voice.

I hope he heard some. I actually did try to put some fear into that shout. But I think it sounded a little more defiant than I would've liked.

"Now freak don't get so bent out of shape. My good friend Fong here overheard you turtles earlier is all," says Hun gesturing to a familiar looking scrawny Asian man to his left. "Let's just get down to business here eh? Drop your swords, or I'll make those brothers of yours nothing but a pile of screaming broken bones."

"Leee- Ugh!" That was Raph I can hear him over the continuous taunts of the Dragons. I cringe at his failed attempt to say my name. At this point I can only imagine the awful angle these Dragon wrestlers have forced his neck to bend into.

I think Mikey is still whimpering. But at this point I don't even have to actually hear him for his cries to eco inside my skull.

Fine, Hun wants my swords. Well he can get in line, because that seems to be a personal goal for a lot of people. He can have my swords. I can kick his ass without them.

Besides. Time time time. We just need more time.

I loosen my grip on my katanas and toss them in front of me. They land clearly out of my reach blades imbedding themselves into the blue mattress below. The swords lean sideways into each other until they cross creating a perfect X.

I've always been one for a little performance.

"Good freak. Now let's see just how long you can last. I hope you know some decent ground fighting," Hun says calmly tensing his body to charge at me.

As soon as he charges, all of these purple, black, and red hellions are going to move. I need to be ready.

Aw jeez how much more time does D-

"WAIT! Wait Wait! Hold up everyone just.- *Haaaah* Just calm down!"

The shout came from the only door out of the room. The familiar tone was loud, but winded.

And it got everyone's attention.

Hun and the Dragons turn towards the door. I take a moment to make sure that no one was about to charge me during this distraction before joining them. Considering the enormity of the room, the exit wasn't actually that far from where I was cornered. But it was far enough to make listening to the seemingly small speaker feel awkward. As if I should move closer so I could hear him better.

But there was no mistaking that green skin. Standing in the doorway was Donatello.

About time.

"*Haaaaaah* *Haaah* Sorry sprinted here, heh. Ok so I have something to add Hun!" Donnie finally shouts taking a daring step into the room and spreading his arms wide.

I glance back at Hun to see his reaction to this declaration. The poor man must have finally stopped being stunned by the absurdity of the situation because he decides to speak. "Aw I was wondering where the fourth freak was. Glad you could join us."

Donnie lifts one hand in front of him and waves it dismissively towards Hun, "Yeah yeah good to be here to, now listen up! I have just planted a lot of bombs in this building! I do not mean a little I mean a WHOLE lot of bombs! Like you guys have no idea! And a couple are about to go off in a moment just to prove my point, so uh, everyone needs to run, like now! And Hun don't even try and convince yourself that this is some sort of fib, er lie! We have fought for to many years for you to think that I'm lying about this! This place is about to go BOOM! And I plan on dancing in the ashes! Oh and if my brothers don't make it out I will track down all of your homes and blow those up to! Ok see ya! Mikey pay attention to ceiling fans would ya, they're important! And last thing everyone, I don't suggest using any of your vehicles to get home! Ok I'm out BYE! Good luck Leo!"

And with that long speech Donnie books it out of here, leaving a frozen crowd of gang members to gape at the now empty doorway.

A small rumble sounds below us, and the room gives a slight tremor. I watch as one of the piles of workout equipment in the closet closest to me collapse and tumble to the floor, banging the door open and against the wall as the objects forced the door to make way.

I look back at Hun, his eyes were wide and fear filled. He had fought Don enough times to know, that there was a possibility that what my brother just said might be true.

But it's not true. All Donnie brought with him on this mission was a bunch of smoke bombs. And any minute he's going to throw all of them into this room and cause a panic or something like tha-

*BANG*

…..I'm gonna kill him.

The blast clearly came from down stairs, it was louder than a gun being shot right next to your ear and many of the people covered their ringing eardrums in fear. It was over in just a moment, and it didn't cause any damage to this room. But the effect was immediate.

"RUN FOR IT YOU IDIOTS!" Hun shouts. And no one needed to be told twice.

I quickly run forward and retrieve my katanas from the floor as the crowd moves in a ripple effect towards the door.

At this point the gang members were no longer a crowd. They had turned into a full on mob. I maneuver my way around the back of the mass of bodies. Watching in awe as the rowdy people hit, kicked, pushed, and even bit each other to get to the damn door.

Two male gang members suddenly flew through the air, practically hitting the tall ceiling before sailing back to the dirtied mat. Raph jumps out of the mob and towards me right from where the flying men used to be. And right behind Raph, Mikey hops out of the crowd and literally jumps from head to head until both of them stood directly in front of me.

I quickly look them over for injuries. The two of them seem ok. Raph was favoring his right shoulder, and Mikey was covered in more bruises than I would've liked. But overall the damage was minimal.

And I have a feeling if I want it to stay that way we better high tail it out of here now!

*BOOM*

HOLY COW!

Raph and I crouch low balancing our bodies and centering our gravity as the building began to shake with another blast from downstairs.

Mikey, either unable or unwilling to better his stance, just stumbled about in a comical dance seemingly trying to find his balance as he drunkenly pranced about the room.

"Shit Don!" curses Raph.

"I knew this is how it would end! Killed by a mad brother!" Mikey shouts dramatically still staggering about even though the building's tremors have stopped.

I remain kneeling and look directly at Raph, "We are not going to die here. We need to leave now! The air vents are too small Don and I already checked them out earlier during planning. Get to the other room and jump out the window. GO GO!" Without looking back I sprint for the only door.

By now most of the gang members have made it out of the room. But there were still enough of them left in to block the door. I could see a cloud of black smoke raising above the heads of the half crazed mob. No doubt smoke from the fire that was blazing downstairs.

Trust me I'm half animal. I know things about fire. And there's definitely one downstairs.

It's actually even more impressive with Master Splinter. He knows from the other room when I'm lighting a match while I'm lighting it!

But right now if Don really does have more bombs in this place, than the fire is going to be the least of my worries. I just need to focus on getting past this mass of people.

Time for a little Mikey action.

Without slowing my sprint I take a flying leap onto the head of the closest gang member.

There is a trick to jumping on heads. The head isn't exactly a flat or even a stable surface. So when you jump onto a person's head you don't jump directly on top of it. Instead land your foot a little forward so that you're already facing the next head that you are aiming for. This will bend your current victims head to the side instead of just pushing the head downwards, creating a much more stable surface for just a moment. Of course after their head is bent you have an extremely small window to jump before your chosen head falls to the floor, so head jumping must always be a fast art.

No one beats Mikey at head jumping, but I can hold my own. Let's just see him keep up.

I bound off the head of the first man sending him crashing to the floor with an indignant howl. The second man I land on had a thick neck, which would normally make the whole process a lot harder. But luckily this man had a head big enough that his cranium practically created a foothold for me. By the time I got to the third man I could already hear a whoop of joy from Mikey behind me, and a growl from Raph as he tries to keep up.

Raph has never been the best at head jumping. I think it's because all that muscle just gets in his way for things like this. Either way from what I can hear, the men he was jumping on were landing twice as hard as Mikey's or I's.

By this time Hun had noticed what we were doing. Momentarily forgetting that he was trying to escape from dying in a fiery explosion I watch and listen to him as he tries to be heard above the noise of his gang mates, he's trying to tell them to stop us.

But it was too late. One more jump on top of one more man and I was diving through the smoke and out of the door above all the humans. I didn't slow to make sure that my other brothers made it out. I'm sure they did somehow. I just continue sprinting to the closest door on this level. The door was already open. And I watch as two other people one man and one woman make their way into that room as well.

It was a good sign. Most of the Purple Dragons were pushing their way down the smoke covered stairs, half of them falling as they hurried down them. But the fact that some of these gangsters even thought that escaping through this room was a better idea meant that the window in there may hold possibilities.

Not that the state of the window matters. I haven't heard another explosion since that last one. And frankly it's making me nervous.

Donnie may be smart and may understand the value of a human life. But his enthusiasm has been known to go overboard before. And Don isn't as wimpy as we all think. When Don gets mad, he gets pissed. And considering my genius brother had control of every security camera in that dojo. He's probably livid.

I follow just a breath behind the female and male gangsters into the new room. The two humans give me twin pairs of startled looks as I barrel past them.

Under normal conditions I would have simply knocked the two of them out. But I for one was not about to ruin their only hope of escaping this soon to be inferno.

Luckily the two of them decide against attacking us at this moment, and even went as far as to submissively stand aside to avoid being tossed aside by a jumpy Mikey or an angered Raph.

Satisfied that my brothers were in the same room as me, and that the humans were behaving, I give myself some time to study my new surroundings.

Ok this room is defiantly smaller than the workout/dojo room. But it's still larger than your average bedroom. The only name I can think of for this room is a lounge? Beat up or torn couches complete with equally as run down coffee tables littered the sides of this room. The couches were set up in a straight line that followed both of the side walls.

There were so many of them, I guess a gang needs more than five couches. There was also at least two T.V.s, set up in front of the largest couches near the back corners. The cords for these T.V.s were completely tangled and trailed across the floor like the obvious safety hazard it was.

A place to hangout that's all this was.

Well we don't need to 'hangout,' we need to get out.

There are several heavily draped windows on the opposite side of the room.

One of these windows is wide open and surrounded by a small group of about six people. The thick black curtain that once must have covered that window now lay recently torn under the groups feet.

Promising, promising, all of this looks promising.

I take my first step of many to get to the other side of this enormous room. My brothers move with me taking their natural posts right behind me to my left and right.

Just never tell Raph that that's his natural post. It's not like I always tell him to stand there. It just happens this way.

I notice that the two humans who entered the room with us fall into step right behind my brothers.

The human woman with bright crayon colored red hair and an admittedly pretty face stares daggers into Mikey as she made herself ready to follow him. The woman's friend, a short brown haired man decorated from head to foot in freaky spray painted skulls, gave a glare from behind Raph that wasn't much nicer. But if all the two humans did was look, then they could live.

Relatively satisfied with the current situation I take two more confident strides forward.

Then suddenly a grody looking greenish blue couch to my left takes flame with a whoosh of hot air. I could feel my eyes widen in horror as the heat of the sudden fire blows past my face and into my brothers just behind me.

It was my confidence. The universe is punishing me for my over-confidence.

It does that a lot.

"Oh my god!" Mikey squeals in terror, sounding very girly at the moment.

"DONNNIIEEEE!" Raph half growls half yells in fury.

I am half inclined to agree with him.

"Run!" I shout, once again sprinting for the exit. As I run across the room couch upon couch bursts into flames.

Planned flames, the couches literally catch fire as I pass them. It's like something out of a demonic horror movie. I risk a look behind me at everyone else. The two humans are falling a little behind, but overall everyone is just fine. Smoke is filling the room behind us. But for now we are way too far ahead of the toxic air to worry about it.

I turn back to face the front right before I careen into the open window with all its frozen-in-fear onlookers. I nimbly catch myself using my outstretched arms against the windowsill, allowing my remaining momentum to swiftly bend my upper body out of the window for a quick look.

Not too bad. I'm certain all three of us can make the jump out of this window and safely to the ground. After all we are only on the second floor.

But I'm not too sure about the humans.

I can see why these eight gangsters wanted to try this window. There is a big pile of trash right below that would probably soften their fall enough to prevent serious injury. But even from here I can see the remains of broken glass bottles and other possibly sharp objects among the trash.

Not exactly a good landing spot for soft little humans.

I lean back into the burning room with full intentions on grabbing as many of the humans around me as possible, taking my chances that none of them would pull a knife on me, and then jumping out of this window.

"Leo look!" Mikey shouts jumping up high enough to attach himself to the ceiling fan. Mikey rips something long and bright blue off of one of the fan's blades were it was loosely tied.

"What is it?" asks Raph just before I could.

Mikey nimbly lands back onto the floor clutching his prize to his chest.

Mikey starts to bring the blue mystery object away from his body just enough to get a good look at it, when one of the biggest couches right behind him burst into flames. Mikey visibly jumps at this new explosion. With a sudden spur of energy Mikey quickly unties the small rope around the blue object with shaky fingers. After the rope is removed he unrolls it as if the object were a small rug. As soon as Mikey had the material flattened out there was a sound of rushing air and the thing began to expand and expand. In fact it kept expanding so much that Mikey had to maneuver it towards the window to keep it from hitting one of the flaming couches.

Even then it continued to expand and, well inflate.

Wait a minute.

One of the humans got the same idea I did. A bald man with more piercing along his lip than I even thought possible. He lifts the inflatable blue material easily and shoves one end of the thing, not currently being held by Mikey, out of the window.

Everyone else, now getting the idea, rushes forward to help the man work the thing into the right position. There were so many hands on the blue object now that Mikey was forced to let go, unless he wanted to be up close and personal with the gangsters. Which it turned out he did not.

It was a slide, complete with two small black handles on the top to hook onto the window to keep it in place.

Donnie left Mikey a giant blue inflatable slide, one big enough to slide down two whole stories with ease.

Which means that Donnie knew we would go this way. And knew that there would be humans here that we couldn't leave. And probably knew that those damn couches were going to catch fire when we got in here.

My brother is a very dead genius when I see him again.

Once the slide was in position the brave humans waste no time in jumping out the window and sliding down their new exit. Some of them even holler in joy as they ride down the slide.

It didn't take long for all the humans to make their way down. Then it was our turn. And none too soon, it was starting to get smoky and very hot in here.

"Thanks Donnie, but I think I'll take the scenic route," Raph says as he swiftly makes his way to the window and flings his body out, up, and over the thing.

He's probably planning on scaling down the building, or simply jumping over to the next one.

"After you Mikey," I say making a small bowing gesture with the classic 'ladies first position.' Unaffected by my subtle version of a joke Mikey hops out of the window and happily slides down the slide making a loud and unnecessary cry of "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I am not doing that.

So deciding to do things Raph's way I fling myself with one arm out of the window and bring my body around till my feet touch the wall to the windows right. As soon as my feet make contact I unbend my knees and launch myself towards the opposite building, flying above the fleeing group of humans and one Mikey below me. I make it to the other building with much grace, if I do say so myself. I expertly grab onto the small handholds that the ragged brick wall provides me and look up cockily at Rapheal who is already on this wall and climbing just above me. He just rolls his eyes at my theatrics, mutters something under his breath and continues scaling the building.

Sometimes Raph is just no fun.

The three of us, that's including Mikey, make it to the top of this building easily. This building is four stories high and gives a decent view to the burning building just below us.

But not the best view.

"Look guys there's Don!" Mikey shouts calling for my attention for the second time this night. Raph and I follow Mikey's finger to a rooftop perhaps no more than two building hops away from here. This building was much taller. I'd say about eight stories high or so. And I admit it is in a prime location to watch the growing devastation of the old Purple Dragon hideout we'd just exited. And sure enough standing right on the edge of this eight story building was Donnie. Watching the scene with some sort of remote control in his hand, and a smile on his face that I can see even from here.

"He's fuckin' sadistic!" Raph shouts still in anger, although if my disapproving ears don't deceive me, I think some humor is making its way into Raph's tone.

Great.

The sprint to Donnie is short and uneventful. Don watches us the entire time. Standing perfectly still, the inappropriate smile from before wiped from his face.

The moment the three of us touch the roof Donnie is residing on Raph starts up.

"Are you kidding me brainiac! You just up and decide to set a building on fire that your brothers are still in! You're crazy Don! CRAZY!"

Don bites his bottom lip sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

But his smile was back.

"Hey, you guys made it out ok, just like I knew you would. Everything's under control don't worry."

I hate that smile. I hate those nervous gestures. It's making me both hate and love the crazy genius even more.

"Don't worry!? I was almost roasted turtle in there!" Raph continues edged on by Don's calm attitude.

"Oh Raphie you were fine," Mikey puts in plopping himself tiredly onto his butt leaning back onto his hands in a relaxed posture.

No no, we are not being relaxed here.

"Raph's right Mikey, this was dangerous. Donnie what were you thinking! What if something went wrong what if-"

"Uh Leo," interrupts Donnie with a quick glance back to the increasingly sweltering old hideout. "As much as I appreciate the intent and content of your lectures, I just need to add that it isn't over yet."

….There was a long silence.

"What do you mean it isn't over yet?" I finally ask guardedly.

Donnie clears his throat as if prepping himself for a speech.

Great.

"Well after I saw that you guys had made it safely out of the building. I uh, sort of set off the rest of the bombs."

…"Wha-"

*BOOOOM*

I spin around as I hear the unmistakable sound of the biggest explosion yet ripple through the air. I catch the end of the explosion as the doors and windows to the old hideout burst outwards.

Somehow the building wasn't a pile of burnt broken rubble. But instead it was calmly and slowly breaking in on itself. It looked as if the whole thing was imploding or something. First to cave in was the roof, then the west wall, followed quickly by the east. The building fell in a graceful heap of flame. Producing a constant cringing groan of material was it went down.

At this point there weren't many humans left near the building. Just a few stragglers from the mass of gang members, and a couple of on the scene cops who were just about to make the stupid mistake of approaching the burning building before the arrival of the fire fighters. All of them threw themselves to the floor during this explosion, covering their heads with their hands.

*BOOM*

*BANG*

*BOOOOM*

*WHOOSH*

*BOOM*

I continue to watch in ever growing horror was one by one the cars and motorcycles in the extremely small parking lot partially hidden on the side of the Purple Dragon's decimated hideout blew up one by one.

Once again the timing of these explosions looked mechanical, as if they were never intended to blow up all at once, but the explosions were meant to be dragged out and remembered.

"You know it's ironic but the only ones that I was able to blow up are owned by the Purple Dragons who actually listened to me and didn't risk taking their vehicles home. Even if I wanted to my signal wouldn't reach far enough to set off the explosives in the automobiles that drove away. So some got away, but I'm glad that most of them actually listened to my warning," Donnie says in a tone of calm self-admiration.

*BOOM*

No way.

*BANG*

I can't- I.

*BOOOOOOOM*

"DONNIE!" I shout in disbelief. "Wha- the how could you!? Are you serious?!"

*BOOM*

"Wow they're still going," Mikey says in awe from his new vantage point near the roofs edge to better watch the destruction.

"This was soooo unnecessary!"

*BANG*

Raph groans from the other side of Mikey, "Aw, Don that was a perfectly good bike. You could have at least jacked that one."

My mouth gaps open in disbelief.

They don't even care.

Don groans covering his eyes with his hand, "Don't I know it Raph that one hurt me to."

I flinch as another loud bang fills the air.

"Donnie!" I shout again, "Why would you do this!?"

Once again Donnie gives me all the tell-tale signs of his nerves. He takes a step away from me biting his lip and bowing his head.

*BOOM*

Don't give in Leo, he's not innocent.

"I-I was a little mad," Donnie finally admits in a soft whisper.

"A little," snorts Raph who was now smiling just a big as Donnie was earlier.

*BOOOOOOM*

"Don you could have-"

*BANG*

"Hurt someone!" I continue.

"I know!" Donnie shouts at me above anther explosion.

Oh god, I think that one was the mailbox.

"But it's not what you think. I planned everything and this explosion shouldn't hurt the neighboring buildings. I strategically planted my bombs and made the major ones remote activated so that I could make sure that none of them would set off before I was ready for them to. An-and they deserved it!"

I freeze mid comeback at that last part.

Don sounded pissed.

"How many times have I-"

*BOOOOM*

"-had to sit and wait on the sidelines while the three of you get your shells kicked. I almost always have some control of the cameras Leo, remember that? So I always see! Well maybe this time I was a little sick of it. And you guys did need my help. I was just performing my own rescue mission. And Leo you were the one who told me before you guys went in there that if anything happened I was in charge of the rescue mission as long as you pushed that hidden panic button on your belt. You said that when you did that that I had free range to do whatever I wanted to get you guys out!"

After Don is done with his explanation I try to think of a comeback, because I know there is one, but my mind seems to be blank. I can only think of one argument.

"Well yeah, but-"

*BOOM*

"WHY!?"

*BOOOOM*

"I MEAN!"

*BANG* *BOOM*

"C'MON REALLY!"

"Hey," says Mikey still unwilling to look away from anymore possible cool explosions, "Didn't it take you like a really long time to set all this up?"

Donnie snickers leaning his head against his bo staff, "What can I say Leo is really good at distracting. Thanks for all that extra time bro."

Raph gives a bark of laughter as the last car in the small parking lot jumps into the air bursting into flames as the explosives ignite.

Don gives me a brotherly slap on the back as I'm staring dumbfounded at the fiery scene below me.

"I may have gone a little overboard," Donnie admits through his maniacal laughter.

Mikey hesitantly joins in on the laugh declaring the righteousness of the situation.

Raph's own explosive booming laugh follows right behind Mikey. He's leaning against Mikey making his own declarations on the low life state of all Purple Dragons.

And I'm sorry to admit that my slightly amused chuckle may have been mixed in with the rest of their laughter.

But Master Splinter doesn't need to know that when I tell him about this later.

Because make no mistake I will be telling our father about this.

"And to think," Mikey chokes between his gut wrenching chuckles, "This all started because Leo was angry that the Purple Dragons made us drop our ice cream when they jumped us."

Oh crap.

That's right. Earlier Mikey got the idea of having a sundae party to celebrate Raph's thirty day new record of not breaking anything in the lair. I was really looking forward to that party. But on our way back from the store, after finally talking a sleepy and disgruntled Casey into shopping for us, the Purple Dragons jumped us causing Don and I to spill all of the groceries, including the ice cream.

I was just so mad after that, all I wanted was to give Hun a little pay back for all the trouble he always causes us. That's all this mission was supposed to be, a little bit of payback. I didn't know that one of the downed Purple Dragons that we fought during the ice cream fiasco was actually conscious. And that that gangster would overhear everything we planned on doing and then report it to Hun.

How was I supposed to know that that would happen?

I gulp again and look back at the total devastation below me, listening with a heavy heart to the growing sounds of multiple sirens coming onto the scene.

All of this is my fault.

Great.

Maybe I won't be telling Master Splinter after all.

*BOOM*

All of us jump at the sound, including Donnie.

"Opps my bad, thought that one was a dud. No harm done. Heh heh."

"We are leaving," I declare hoping that some distance will stop any further explosions.

"Really Leo that was the last one," Donnie insists but still obediently follows me as I stomp across the roof towards our home.

"Hey no prob Einstein," says Raph apparently completely forgetting the part that he was almost burned to a shelled crisp inside that building by said Einstein. "At least those Purple freaks will think twice before they mess with our ice cream!"

Oh god.

Yup, there is no way I'm telling Splinter about this one.

Because I have this crazy feeling that my poor father will just tell me the same thing I am thinking right now.

This just didn't have to happen.

No matter how much I love Rocky Road.


End file.
